Hesitation
by navitor3
Summary: ...Zoro looked at her as she lay between the ruffled sheets. He always wanted to say something but nothing ever came to mind...


**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine.**

oOo

Heavy gasps of breath filled her room. _Her _room below deck. The room she was supposed to have to herself. The 'girl's' room on the ship. The room she now often used to sneak around with a man. A man she wasn't supposed to like. A man she couldn't stand. A man she couldn't stay away from.

Why was it, he always found himself in her room, encompassed by her body. Why was it, when he was there he wanted to stay in her arms? The arms of the woman he wasn't supposed to like. The woman he couldn't be around for too long. The woman whose touch he craved. The woman he now held against him in a naked embrace as he sat on her bed. The woman he teased as he kissed and tasted her breasts with his mouth, his tongue. The woman who was soft in his arms. The woman he gently touched, knowing his hands were rough, knowing his strength could be overwhelming to her. He lowered her on to the bed and she came to rest on her back. He didn't allow much time for separation and carefully entered her, feeling her accepting him, wanting him. Her hands beckoned him closer, stroking his shoulders as he lowered himself to her. Why was it, when she held him, he felt he belonged there? Why was it, he insisted on hating that fact?

She looked into his eyes. The eyes she never looked into often. The eyes she chose to avoid. The eyes that always seemed to look right through her. The eyes she looked into as she, for the very first time, gave herself to a man. A man she trusted to be at her most vulnerable with. A man she wanted with all her being but would never admit to wanting.

They satisfied their need for each other, touching, feeling, kissing, stroking – pushing. He moved inside of her with force and she met his movement with equal haste. Nami ran her hands over his head, kissed his cheek, gasped in his neck – said his name as her body was about to release waves of pleasure he had built inside of her. He claimed her open mouth with his lips, smothering her loud expressions of bliss she couldn't hold back as her body shuddered. He moved faster, working to the moment he would release himself inside her, fill her with some of the warmth she had held him with. She lay still, her eyes closed. He kissed her, wanting her eyes on him. She didn't kiss him back through her exhaustion but her eyes did open and she felt his gasps of breath over her lips, saw his eyes looking into hers. Nami ran her fingers over his head again, keeping their eye-contact. She felt him harden completely and felt the most urgent thrust as he released himself inside of her. His face came to rest in her neck and she held him while he shuddered, letting her lips brush against his damp forehead. As he recovered, Zoro kept his face in her neck and lightly touched her arm with his fingertips – stealing a few more seconds. Then he pulled himself from her. No cuddling was allowed, no lying between the sheets they had just ruffled with their acts of passion. It somehow was an unwritten rule between them. As he rose, he almost thought he felt her trying to hold on to him – but knew it couldn't be possible. Alone in her bed now, Nami dragged her sheet over her now 'too exposed' body. Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow as he put on his clothes which lay discarded on the floor.

"Where do you think the others are?" he asked, once fully dressed and sitting on the stairs, pulling his boots back on.

"How would I know?" she responded, sarcastically, looking at the wall next to her bed.

Zoro glimpsed her way. Their sessions always ended up like that, her immediately switching back to 'witch mode'. Immediately wanting him gone. "Maybe we'd know if you'd be a little more quiet," he retaliated.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Don't know what you're so worried about," she commented, still lying on her back and folding her arms over her chest.

"_I'm _the one who has to sneak out of here, woman," he threw back, trying to keep his voice down.

"So sneak out. You're already getting on my nerves," she said. "And don't hog the bathroom, I'll want to take a bath."

"Whatever, witch," he said, standing up.

"What now?" she demanded, noticing Zoro moving around the room, moving closer to her.

"Where are my swords?" he growled.

"Between the desk and the stairs," she said with impatience. She remembered where because the desk was where they'd started undressing. He took the swords and tied them on. Finally, he was ready to leave. For some reason, lately, when he was about to leave, he'd glance back at her. Nami had become accustomed to this odd behaviour by now. This was after all, the fifth time he'd done it out of the twelve or was it thirteen times they'd been together. Once again, she avoided the glance. The first time it happened it had given her hope but now it just ticked her off. Why didn't he just leave? He had his stuff, why not just get out?!

Zoro looked at her as she lay between the ruffled sheets. He always wanted to say something but nothing ever came to mind. She was always in a bad mood when he left and she never met his glance so it didn't really matter anyway. He only ended up taking in the image of her, lying there – something to last him till the next time she'd want him with her, there, in her room. Who knew when that would be. He turned away and climbed the stairs; cautiously, he unlocked and lifted the trapdoor. He heard voices on deck. He left, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Nami turned on to her side and stared at the closed trapdoor.

Again, as with all the other times, she swore to herself that next time she'd punch him on the head for hesitating! Rather that, than punching him on the head for leaving.

oOo

**A/N: I'm on a bit of a break at the mo. Just have to rest those poor over-worked brain cells I squeezed so many ZoNa moments out of in so few months ^ ^. Also, I'm taking this time to catch up with One Piece. Right now, crying my way through Marineford Arc!**

**This one-shot was inspired by a piece of fanart by misshappynewyear called 'mapping'. I love her work. Sanji nd Luffy are talking about how Nami's been locked in her room for hours, mapping. But little do they know what kind of mapping she's really doing, haha. It really inspired me;). **

**Now, back to my break...and 'Just a man'. :P**

**Till next time.**


End file.
